buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1249
Flicker.com has finally joined Flickr.com in the Yahoo stable. Also, good luck pre-ordering an iPhone 4 -- AT&T can't keep up with Apple users' demands. And introducing the Mac Shuffle! Sorry, we mean the new Mac Mini. Stories Covered Obligatory block of Apple news iPhone 4 pre-orderers overwhelm servers, world on the brink of ending http://www.engadget.com/2010/06/15/iphone-4-pre-orderers-overwhelm-servers-world-on-the-brink-of-e/ Hate commitment? iPhone 4 goes SIM-free and unlocked in the UK http://eu.techcrunch.com/2010/06/15/hate-commitment-iphone-4-goes-sim-free-and-unocked-in-the-uk/ New Apple Store iphone (not ipad) app http://www.macrumors.com/2010/06/15/apple-store-ios-application-goes-live-in-app-store/ AT&T breach may be much worse than thought http://www.tombom.co.uk/blog/?p=166 Mac mini updated with HDMI, aluminum unibody, and SD card reader http://www.engadget.com/2010/06/15/apple-updates-mac-mini/ E3 Items Nintendo 3DS is what we thought http://reviews.cnet.com/8301-21539_7-20007509-10391702.html Xbox 360 Slim unveiled, available this week; $299 http://reviews.cnet.com/8301-21539_7-20007644-10391702.html HTC EVO problems HTC EVO 4G and Droid Incredible suffering from unresponsive screen issues http://www.engadget.com/2010/06/14/htc-evo-4g-and-droid-incredible-suffering-from-unresponsive-scre/ HTC EVO suffering from glass separation issues http://www.engadget.com/2010/06/13/htc-evo-suffering-from-glass-separation-issues/ Google music store could launch this fall http://news.cnet.com/8301-31001_3-20007673-261.html Twitter Joins The Place Race -- Foursquare, Gowalla Come Along For The Ride http://blog.twitter.com/2010/06/twitter-places-more-context-for-your.html Free no-registration WiFi at Starbucks starts July 1 http://www.geeksugar.com/Free-WiFi-Starbucks-All-Customers-8793359 RIM testing new Blackberry, tablet http://online.wsj.com/article/SB10001424052748704324304575307142201727232.html Yahoo Settles Lawsuit and Gets Flicker.com Domain Name http://domainnamewire.com/2010/06/14/yahoo-settles-lawsuit-and-gets-flicker-com-domain-name/ Emails “Rafe, Rafe, Rafe . . . Wasn’t it bad enough for you to insult my new phone (see below)? I ignored that, figuring you’d get enough hate mail about that one. However, when you slighted my beloved instrument (Ep. 1246), I had to come to the tuba’s defense. (engage offended Southern Gentility voice) I will have you know, sir, that the tuba is the single most important instrument in the band. Never mind that the tuba is used to play the Jabba the Hutt Theme in “”Return of the Jedi;”" the contrabass brass is NOT, I say NOT (!) “”universally applicable”" to failure. (removes white glove, slaps Rafe about the face with it it) (disengage offended Southern Gentility voice) Also, tuba players are not fat (well, not all of us). LTS Raymond C. in Athens ---- ” What is it they say? The true definition of a gentleman is one who knows how to play the tuba… and doesn’t. “So I was so stoked about ESPN being on the 360, I posted it on Facebook, told my wife, and pretty much druled all over myself! Until I logged in on my 360. They had a clip of the promo from E3 and underneath the watch video button they had a message saying “” for access to ESPN3.com content, gold members must receive their internet connection from an affiliated broadband provider.”" Well you know what? My ISP is not on that list! So in order for me to get ESPN I have to switch to Comcast, which is $10 more then what I currently pay. This is rediculous I already pay for my live account, and for some reason I was under the impression that this was a deal between Microsoft and ESPN but I guess not. FAIL! Jon the Electrician PS. Love the new intro music! ---- “Hey buzz crew, I was considering the EVO vs. the IPhone and found out price might be worth considering. For the family plan (2 phones), EVO is a lot cheaper than the IPhone. The EVO’s family plan for unlimited text and unlimited data is $149/mo. The IPhone family plan is $169/mo with the DataPro plan. Over 2 years, that’s a difference of $480 more for the IPhone. For roughly the same price as 2 IPhones, I can get 2 EVOs with “”unlimited”" data and a 16 gig IPad. Thanks, Alan Minneapolis After The Credits